Supernova
by Aramislovertw
Summary: When a new girl joins hogwarts and moves next door to lily evans. what amount of trouble is she going to cause especialy after befreindng the maurauders. Sirius/oc or Remus/Oc havent decide yet let me know what you want in reviews
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: i do not own anything this is writted purely for fun. everything belongs to JK Rowling.**

**Sorry in advance for any mistakes.**

This was my new start. My new beginning. My chance to start again. After the death of my mother my dad decided we needed a fresh start, and truth be told we needed it as a family. America held to many memories for us. So we packed our stuff and here we are. I stared out the window at our new street, back in the country i was born. England. The street we were in looked homely enough, big gardens, large houses and at the end a rather nice park connecting to spinners end, which looked surprisingly rough. i could understand why my father chose here. It was the complete opposite of the 2 bed apartment we used to have.

Our new house was nice, it had a certain charm. semi detached with a smallish front garden, which promised a nice big garden at the back and cut off from the other house, except for the one attached. the garden was a unneat and rough, but what can you expect no one had lived here for 6 months. it was quite an expensive estate. The house was made from red brick and had a small porch protecting the darck wood door.

It was a surprisingly hot day, a record breaker according to the news this morning. I could see people making the most of it, sunning themselves in the park eating ice creams and lollys and other such produce.

"so here we are" i murmured.

My sister, Tianna, ever the enthusiast grinned brightly and said "yep, doesn't it look amazing, we're going to have so much fun".

My dad just smiled. He's like that now, he doesn't talk very much and when he does quietly and not for very long. even now his smile was smile and did not reach his eye's. Mum's death it him hard. It hit us all hard.

I grabbed my bags and opened the car door, Tianna following me out. Dad had already got out and opened the front door. As i looked to the side i saw this boy staring at the house, he was about my age, had longish greasy black hair and a hooked nose, i realised he wasn't staring at our house but the one next door. he had a regretful look on his face and seemed to debating with himself.

I ignored him and carried on into the house. it was light open, the hallway a nice cream with gold patterns. Dad had hired someone to decorate and furnish the house. I couldn't wait to see what they had done to my room we had already picked them out from the plans that dad was sent. My room as at the back of the house and as i climbed the stairs with trepidition at the though they got it wrong i couldn't handle a girly room, i'm dreading if they do it in pink, ew horrid colour, i dont know why Tianna likes it. I opened my door, with my eyes shut tightly, call me a coward but hey it's my room, i spend a lot of time in my room.

I slowly opened my eyes and gasped in surprise. It wasn't what i imagined, it was better. Im going to find the person that did this and give them huge fat kiss. The room had me written all over it. The wallpaper was a really dark purple with black lace patterns covering it and the one was completly black. The large window had black velvet curtains. I had a huge queens sized bed, with black silk sheets and a dark purple from dark wood that looked like a antique with a wardrobe, dresser and deck that matched. I freakin loved it. there was a dark wooden floor with black purple rugs everywhere. man, i don't want to leave.

I placed my bags on the floor and ran downstairs to grab my trunk. i grabbed it out the boot and dragged it in the house. once inside i quickly grabbed my wand and levitated it upstairs and into my room. with a flick of my wand i had all my suff unpacked. Yes you heard correctly wand, magic. you see i'm a witch, a rather powerful one if i say so myself.

I walked over to the full length mirror on the wall by the door, grabbing a scarf as i did so, it looked a little bare. I caught my reflection in the mirror, god i looked a mess. My usually straight long black hair was a mess of tangles and knots, i knew i should have tied it up. My eyes had black rings around from where my makeup smudged when i fell asleep on the way. Making my eyes look bigger, yet making me look more tired than i actually was. I have quite pretty eyes, and no im not vain. my eyes are rare, i mean really rare, they were a bright shade of violet, except when i was angry then they were coal black.

i went over to the window to see what the garden was like. It was big like promised, with wild grass and flowers everywhere. It showed promise, after being cleaned up. A flash of colour caught my eye. There was a girl in the backyard next door, she wal lying on a airbed with sunglasses and an ice cream. what caught my attention was her long bright red hair. it made me a bit enviouse actually, not that i didn't lovemy hair as it was. suddenly as if she new she was being watched she turned her head and looked up at me, lifting her glasses at the same time. i caught the most shocking shade of emerald green.

"RAVENNA" my dad shouted.

"COMING" i yelled and quickly ran out of the room, missing the smile the girl outside sent me.

**So what did you think. Please reveiw and let me know. The next chapter shal be up ASAP.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Lily pov

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer - I Don't own anything.**

**Please reveiw and leave a vote on who i should partner Ravenna with Sirius or Remus or if you have any other ideas let me know**

**Just to clear anything up this is set just after Lily E finishes 5th year at Hogwarts.**

**Lilys pov**

It was the beginning of summer. This year has seen a record breaking heatwave and everywhere you looked you would see people sunbathing in the park or in their gardens. All with a cold drink or ice cream in their hands, to cool them down from this never ending heat. I myself held a mint choc chip cone in my hand, it was my favourite flavour, whilst lounging on an air bed in my back garden, my ray beans blocking out the light. Thank merlin or i would have had a headache right now.

It was quiet. Peaceful. Exactly what i needed to avoid both my sister and Him. My sister, Petunia, was of with some ponce of a boy, victor, vincent, vern that was it Vernon. I hated him, he has his own head shoved so far up his ass, its a surprise he can walk. I didn't know what time they would be back so i stayed out of the way. I had absoulutly no idea what 'He' was doing right now and to cut it quite frankly i simply don't care anymore, not after what he said.

His words still rang through my head, after all i had to done for him, after all my freinds thought me mad for staying freinds with him. To learn that he didn't appreciate it in the end and threw it all away. "I don't need help from mudbloods like her" the foulest most horrible thing to say to the one who protects him from that idiot that's the last i do for him.

I twirled my long red hair around my finger, whilst that particular memory brought and onslaught of more. Of how Potter and his gang of loons wreacked havoc on the school. you would think that O.W.L year would make them focus a bit more on school but no Remus was the only one who showed a little less interest in prancking. I bet, infuratingly enought, that Potter and Black still recieve good results. They don't deserve it. They were worse than Peeves and anyone who knows that Poltergeist, pretty much runs in the other direction.

A commotion from next door, distracted me from my thoughts. The new neighbours. I hoped they would be all right not to noisy because my bedroom is right next to the house and i don't want to get up at obscene times in the morning because of loud noises like the last peope. Thank god there gone.

I didn't get up to see what they were like, i knew my mum would invite them to dinner later, she's like that my mum she likes to know everyone. I'd get to know them later.

Suddenly i got the feeling that i was being watched and turned to see a girl stood in the window of next door. She was about my age and long black hair, she was quite pretty. I couldn't see her eye's. I smiled at her but she had already turned back into her room.

**Sorry its a bit shorter than my last one i wanted to end at that point to serve as like an introduction.**

**I would like to thank MsTonksLupin for the awsome review. I would love to have the bedroom as well i described my dream room. you have probably gathered that it was Lily in the first chapter. lol. **

**Any questions pls review.**


	3. Chapter 3 The Evans

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Please vote on who you want Ravenna to be partnered with Sirius or Remus or anyone else i haven't decided yet.**

"We're going next door for dinner. Mrs Evans just came to ask. Is that ok with you" my dad asked me once I had got downstairs.

"Sure" I murmured. It saved me from cooking and the house was still a bit of a mess. Dad and Tatianna had decided that they wanted to unpack the muggle way and everything was a bit haphazard. I had no clue where anything was, downstairs at least.

Beside's i was quite curious to meet the girl from next door. She looked around my age and i really wanted a freind for the summer, before i had to go away for school.

I was due to start Hogwarts schoolof witchcraft and wizardry at the end of summer. I was dreading it. A transfer student was practically inheard of and I was entering the political arena of the purebloods and as the Raven heiress i was expected to join in. My father expected me to make connections that would last my lifetime and well into the life of my children. At least dad wasn't like the Malfoy's. The Ravens were labelled blood traitors to the community like the Weasleys and the Potter's. I hadn't met anyone from either family, but i had done my research, when i found out we where moving here and i fully intended to stay away from any Malfoy's or Black's.

We were expected at the Evans' for 7 o'clock and it was only 6 now. So I went upstairs to get ready. I decided smart casual was the way to go, so i dressed in black skinny jeans and a dark purple and black lace checkered shirt with a black tank underneath. I brushed my hair out and just decided to leave it down. It was only a friendly meal with the neighbours, besides i liked my hair down.

I slipped on my black coverse trainers and ran downstairs, I knew my dad would forget commmon cortesy . So I started rummaging through the boxes in the kitchen.

We had little food in so i was thankful that we had been invited out. I would go grocery shopping tomorrow.

"A ha". There it is. A bottle of white Pinot Grigio, it wasn't the best but it was appropriate for the occasion and my dad wouldn't drink it. He preffered reed wine.

I placed the wine on the counter, so i remembered to take it with us later ad went to help my sister.

My sister was 8 years old and the cuteist little thing around. I loved her, she would follow me around on the holidays and copy everything i did. It woud drive mum mad, as i wasn't exactly the best role model.

I stopped myself. Thoughts of my mum were still painful. She had been taken away from us very suddenly.

Tatianna was the spitting Image of my dad. Black hair and pale skin that provided an beautiful contrast like my own. But Whereas i had violet eye's she had blue. They were the darkest and shiniest eye's i had ever seen like sapphires. Those eye's worked wonders, Anna could make the best puppy eye;s i have ever seen. They even worked on me and I don't give in to puppy eye's.

I opened her door and was attacked by pink. Pink walls, pink curtains, pink carpet. I was temporarily blinded. How my sister liked this colour was beyond me, it was garish and horrible.

My sister was sat on her bed, which was of course pink again. Just a lighter shade and her cushions were varying shades of dark and light pink.

When she saw me, she grinned in a big impish away and bounced over to me and practically shouted at me "Ven, can you help me chose what to wear tonight, pretty please, cherry on top" using her puppy eyes to the extreme whilst bouncing around me, her hair in pigtails, her new obsesion, boucing along with her. The sight whilst endearing was also highly amusing.

I went over to her wardrobe, which was full of clothes again most in pink.

"What do you want to wear" I asker her.

"No don't answer that, I know exactly what you're going to pick anyway" I answered myself. Causing Anna to start giggling at me.

I rolled my eyes at her and reached into the back of her wardrobe and picked up the only thing that wasn't garishingly pink. It was a gorgouse white summer dress with pink and purple flowers and butterflys printed on it.

I passed it over to her and went in search of her sandals. Her room was unpacked like mine but in true fashion her room was a coplete mess after only an hour at most. I eventually found them under her bed.

"Can you brush my hair Ven, Please" she asked when i passed her the sandals. She looked adorable in the dress. It bought out the contrasting colours of her skin and hair.

"Course I can" I said sitting on her bed and sitting her in front of me. I undid her pigtails and gently brushed through the fine strands of her black hair. That was another difference between us. While her hair was fine and easy to control, mine was thick, really thick and took forever to make passable for everyday society. Luckily i had straightened my hair this morning and my hair and curled gently since then.

I finished brushing through her hair and put it up in a half ponytail so it didn't bother her later. I Put her brush on the bedside cabinet and we went downstairs together.

Dad was waitting for us by the front door, he smiled when he saw us.

"Ready he asked" he asked.

"Nearly" I replied. I went into the kitchen and grabbed the bottle of wine of the side.

"Now, I am" I said as i walked back into the hallway and held up the bottle to him and grinning.

"Forgot that" he said smiling impishly.

Now I knew where Tatianna got it from.

We went outside, dad locking the door behind us. We walked down the path and into next doors garden. It was really neat and tidy, especially when compared to the jungle we called a garden. With flowers neatly in the flower bed and not a weed in sight. Well they cared for their garden, I thought. It was really quite pretty with a water feature right in the middle.

I rang the doorbell and it was almost immediatly opened by a kind looking middle age woman with long red hair, tied back, and blue eyes. Upon seeing us she smiled and ushuered us into the house saying "welcome, I'm so glad you moved next door, there's not many children on this estate".

I just smiled and handed her the bottle of wine saying "For you, as a thanks for dinner Mrs Evans".

"You're so sweet" she thanked me and said "you can go ahead and call me Elaine. Why don't you girls go into the living room, my own daughters Lily and Petunia are in there, make yourselves at home"

I smiled at her and grabbed Anna and went into the living room whilst dad went with Elaine.

We entered the living room and saw to girls, the readheaded girl i saw earlier in the garden was now sat on the sofa smiling at us while a girl with blond hair and blue eyes was sat in an armchair scowling slightly, like she didn't want to be here. I assumed this was Lily and Petunia.

"Hi, my name is Ravenna and this is my sister Tatianna we just moved next door, it's nice to meet you" I said.

The blonde just nodded at us.

The readhead girl smiled and stood up and came up to hug us both whilst saying "hi its so nice to meet you, i'm so glad you moved next door. My name is Lily and thats Petunia".

**Hiya guys please reveiw. I'm working on the next chapter but i do have exams so if i dont update as fast please bare with me. I am writing it.**


End file.
